1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flare system applied to various plants such as equipment for an integrated coal gasification combined cycle and a method for reducing dust from the flare system, and more particularly, to a technique of suppressing dust that is discharged from a flare system to the atmosphere.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, in various plants for petroleum refining, iron manufacturing, coal gasification, and the like, a flare system is generally installed to perform an incineration process on exhaust gas such as generated flammable gas. In the case where dust is contained in the exhaust gas introduced to the flare system, the dust and other such impurities are unfavorably emitted from the flare system to the atmosphere. Hence, it is important to suppress the dust from the perspective of environmental pollution control.
A ground flare system is an example of such flare systems as described above. In the ground flare system, exhaust gas to be processed is combusted in a cylindrical ground flare (incineration unit) installed on the ground. In recent years, the ground flare system has been increasingly adopted because harmful influences (for example, night-time illumination and loud noise) on the environment surrounding the ground flare system are small.
In a ground flare system disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. Sho 60-30405, a seal drum for backfire prevention is provided to a processing target gas introducing pipe placed upstream of a ground flare, and a water seal device including a drum filled with water is provided to a bypass line branched from a processing target gas introducing pipe placed downstream of the seal drum.